


Intoxication

by thesadchicken



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Biting, F/F, Rough Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s lethal; she’s dangerous; she’s perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Here everyone, read my unbeta-ed fantasy.

The Intendant’s eyes are daggers, cutting into Ezri’s skin. Her mouth is a knife, slicing through Ezri’s body. The taste of her lips is poison, intoxicating Ezri’s mind. She’s lethal; she’s dangerous; she’s perfect. She moves in slow snake-like motions, she slithers across the room, quiet, predatory, divine. She slides her hands over her thighs, bites her lower-lip, and grins widely. She’s salacious; she’s despicable; she’s irresistible.

“It’s just you and me, tonight,” she purrs, lowering herself onto her bed.

She stretches languidly, the very picture of unabashed debauchery. Her blood red lips part and she moans provocatively.

“Just you and me,” she says it again, slowly this time, glancing at Ezri from across the dark room.

She raises herself on her elbows and gestures vaguely towards the other side of the bed. “Come here,” she whispers.

Ezri runs her hand through her hair, brushing the dark spikes standing on the back of her head. _Just you and me…_ Tonight, it’s the two of them together, but alone. _You and me…_ The words are entrancing, and Ezri knows they charmed her, hypnotized her, and she’s drunk on them, and she doesn’t even care. She walks over to the bed. She stands in front of the Intendant, eyes dancing over her slender frame, head spinning with the echo of her words: _you and me_.

She shrugs out of her leather jacket, slips out of her black shirt, sways her hips suggestively as she pulls her belt off. Her body is lean and pliant under the Intendant’s gaze. She bends down to take her boots off, lingers there for a few seconds, shivering with excitement. She knows the Intendant is watching, and she displays herself for those piercing brown eyes. She hears her mistress chuckle in response; “Beautiful.”

 Ezri pushes her trousers down, kicks them off, waits as the Intendant admires her naked body. Then she turns around and crawls onto the bed, heart pounding, eyelids drooping as her mistress reclines onto the pillow with feline grace.

“Come here, I’ll take care of you,” the older woman smiles, grabbing Ezri by the waist and pushing her down, pinning her to the mattress.

Ezri feels trapped, caught in the Intendant’s spider web, stuck in her maze of wickedness. They kiss, and it feels like poison on Ezri’s lips. Teeth scraping against lips, fingernails digging into skin, and then the Intendant claims her, takes her, floods her with pleasure until she is nothing, until she is everything, until the world around her dissolves and melts and her mistress is whispering in her ear, pouring venom into her soul.

The Intendant holds Ezri up as she consumes herself onto the mattress, crying out in ecstasy. Ezri shakes and trembles. Still she wants more. It’s never enough.

“It’s never enough, is it?” she asks her mistress, panting.

The Intendant smiles, eyes closed. “If it were, you would’ve left a long time ago, my dear.”

And Ezri knows this is true, but she wants to deny it, she wants to reject the idea, to disagree, so she whispers “I love you”.

The Intendant laughs in response.

It’s intoxicating.


End file.
